A Lover's Pillow
by karatekid1018
Summary: A story of what I think should've happened after the office scene in DWS. Kurt gets him and Blaine something that will make Kurt's time in New York and away from Blaine so much more bearable. KLAINE FLUFF


**I saw this thing about the pillows on Tumblr and immediately thought of Klaine. This came to mind. And then I cried.**

** Enjoy the tears I'm about to cause.**

"Thanks, Miss Pillsbury," Kurt said as he pulled out of Blaine's arms. "You really helped."

"Anytime, boys, anytime," she said with a farewell grin as the two stood, hand-in-hand. They exited her office with light hearts, thankful that they weren't not speaking anymore.

"I meant what I said in there, Blaine," Kurt said gently, taking both of Blaine's hands and turning towards his boyfriend. "I love you, and no matter how far apart we are, you aren't gonna lose me."

Blaine smiled, a few stray tears still present in his eyes.

"I know," Blaine said, making Kurt release one of his hands so he could stroke his porcelain cheek tenderly. "It's just going to be so hard…not being able to hold your hand every day, or see you at your locker, or kiss you…I don't know how I'll survive."

"Now you're just being overdramatic," Kurt joked with a friendly smile. "Honestly, Blaine, whenever you can visit, you are _so _visiting. I don't care how much it costs. It's just…Skype won't be enough. I'll need to see you. Like, _really _see you."

"Well, it's a good thing I already bought plane tickets for a flight a month after you move!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt grinned joyously, squeezing Blaine's hand as he led him outside and toward his car.

"You did?" he asked. Blaine nodded, pressing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I most certainly did," he answered with a beaming grin. "…You know what I think is going to be the hardest part?"

"What?" Kurt inquired as they settled into the soft seats in Kurt's Navigator and began the drive to his house.

"Sleeping," Blaine answered, playing with his fingers. "Even on weekdays now, I don't fall asleep for hours because I'm so used to holding you when we sleep, or being held by you. Your heartbeat is kind of like a lullaby for me…"

Kurt smiled sadly, running his thumb comfortingly over Blaine's knuckles.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Kurt answered simply, shifting slightly and keeping his eyes on the road. Blaine's eyes widened, reflecting the hurt he was feeling. Kurt didn't like cuddling with him?

As they reached Kurt's house, Blaine kept his eyes downcast and his face tilted towards the floor. Kurt giggled, lifting Blaine's face up so they were eye-to-eye as he pressed a light kiss to his lover's lips.

"Don't look so put out," Kurt said with a smile. "Come inside and I'll show you why the sleeping won't be a problem."

Blaine, looking a little more hopeful now, let Kurt lead him inside the empty house and upstairs to his room.

"I got us something online this weekend," Kurt explained as he dug through his closet, pulling out two pillows. "There special pillows made for couples who are in or going to be in a long-distance relationship."

Blaine was now intrigued, looking at Kurt with one eyebrow cocked.

"What's so special about these pillows, though? Oh my God, do they project Harry Potter movies against the wall?" Blaine asked excitedly, looking not unlike a puppy. Kurt giggled, taking a seat close to Blaine on his bed.

"Now, what would that have to do with long-distance?" Kurt chortled, rubbing Blaine's hair like he was a little kid.

"Ahh, Kurt! You'll mess up the gel!" he complained, running his fingers through his hair as if that would fix it.

"I wish I messed it up more than I did," Kurt said, his eyes slightly darkening. "Your curls are so sexy. Now, back to the pillows. Every night while I'm in New York, we'll both wear these special ring sensors-" Kurt paused, slipping a silver band onto Blaine's left ring finger. "-which will also serve as promise rings for us. When we both wear them, the pillows glow, and…well, see for yourself."

Kurt slid his ring on and then handed Blaine a pillow, gesturing for him to go out into the hall. Blaine did so, his eyes lighting up when the pillow did. He could hear something faint but familiar coming from inside. He leaned his head down to hear it, and gasped…it was _Kurt's heartbeat_.

He couldn't believe it. He was already nuzzling his face further into the soft fabric of the pillow, soothed by the sound of Kurt's beating heart. After a minute, he rushed back into the room and tackled Kurt, kissing him urgently before sitting back up.

"You," he said, kissing his boyfriend one more time. "Are _so _amazing. I can't believe I'll get to fall asleep to your heartbeat _every _night you're gone. God, I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips. "And you never actually said if you'll wear the promise ring."

Blaine couldn't help himself; he burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching his gut and doubling over, tears in his eyes.

"And _what's _so funny?" Kurt asked, sounding a bit irritated. Blaine giggles ebbed away so he could actually look up at Kurt."

"It's just…you're so adorable. I can't _believe _you even had to ask," Blaine said, still slightly chuckling. "It's so _cute_. And Kurt, of _course _I'm going to wear your ring…on one condition."

"OK, I'm afraid now," Kurt said warningly. Blaine chortled, picking up Kurt's left hand and kissing each finger near the knuckle. He grinned up at Kurt.  
"Just promise that if any guys hit on you in New York-which, while I don't like it, I'm expecting; I mean_, look _at you-you'll hold up your hand and show them the ring." Kurt smiled, stroking Blaine's strong jawline.

"Of course I will," he said happily. "Now I'm wondering why _you _had to ask." Blaine smiled blissfully, kissing Kurt's hairline gently.

"Cuddle with me?" Blaine inquired softly. Kurt smiled tenderly, pulling Blaine into his arms and lowering them onto the bed, Kurt slightly hovering over Blaine as he pressed kisses anywhere he could reach.

There was nothing sexual about what they doing. Every kiss was a promise, a promise to return, a promise to stay strong, a promise to never stop loving him. Blaine let his eyes slip closed as he basked in the feeling of Kurt's soft lips on his skin, the gentle caresses of his slender fingers, his breath puffing over his neck and jaw as he whispered loving words.

_I'll never stop loving you._

_ I love you so much, baby._

_ You're so beautiful._

_ I love moments like this._

_ You're amazing._

_ You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_ I love you._

_ I'll love you forever_.

Blaine sighed delightfully, his hands lifting the hem of Kurt's shirt and his fingertips ghosting over the skin of Kurt's back. Kurt's kisses began to slow down and his breathing began to even out until he was asleep. Blaine smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, flipping them so they were on their sides and facing each other. He pulled Kurt's closer, kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby," he murmured quietly before almost succumbing to sleep himself. "I love you."


End file.
